The Mikagami Family Initiation
by G-Cleft
Summary: Sequel to "The Paradox of Attraction". Fuuko finally meets the Mikagami clan. Trouble starts to brew in the ice castle as different personalities collide. Meanwhile, alliances start to form. In the midst of it all, will Tokiya finally come home or burn bridges for good? And will Fuuko be able to break the spell that has imperiled the family for years? **Chapter 3 uploaded**
1. Jiko no Kazoku (Family Above Self)

_**THE MIKAGAMI FAMILY INITIATION**_

_**Chapter 1: Jiko no Kazoku (Family Above Self)**_

* * *

Author's note: Guuuuuys, look who's back! I never can stay away from the fandom and my favorite pairing. I have stopped writing for a while due to my busy schedule at work. But now that I've resigned, I have lots of free time! Yaaaay. Recently, I've been re-reading some of my favorite fics and before I even knew what was happening, a plot idea came to mind. It was heavily influenced by Pride and Prejudice, Crazy Rich Asians, Khay's Kindred, and abubi-chan's "I'm Waking Up To Us". Shout-out to Mia Fitzpatrick and shootinglemons, because re-reading "Just As You Are" and "Circumstances" (respectively) practically cemented my resolve to write. I don't believe nobody reads FOR fanfics anymore, my stats tell me otherwise. So here I am starting a new fic (how dare I, when I haven't finished "Their Moments" yet, right?), because the plot bunny literally keeps bouncing around in my head will not let me rest until I indulge it.

I have no beta this time, so all grammatical mistakes are mine. I'm truly sorry if some translations are wrong. Just blame it on Google Translate. Thanks, guys! I hope you like this one. Please leave a review. That would mean a lot.

* * *

"_Hello."_

"_Obaasan. This is Tokiya."_

_Strained silence from the other end. _

"_Tokiya. I thought I would never hear your voice again." His grandmother finally spoke up. She sounded emotionless and spoke in measured tones. But Tokiya's discerning nature detected the slightest hint of relief in her voice. "Have you forgotten me?" _

_Tokiya could hardly keep from wincing. He knew his grandmother never minced words and never resisted confrontations. "Forgive me, Obaasan. I'm sure you understand my predicament. But I gave you my word –"_

"_And I have not forgotten, my dear." She was one of only two people on this planet who had the nerve to interrupt him mid-sentence. "They have kept me alive all these years. You have been in my prayers. And now, are you finally ready to keep your promise and come home?" _

"_I am."_

"_Have you found the answers to your questions?"_

"_Yes, and so much more." _

"_Pray, tell, Tokiya."_

_Tokiya took a deep breath and plunged in. "Obaasan, I discovered the truth, but it came at a high price. I had to make a choice either to walk further down the path of self-destruction or change trajectory and explore the uncharted territory of forgiveness. Along the way, I met some kindred spirits, and they have influenced me to change the course of my life. I have finally made peace with the past." _

"_I am proud of your choices, Tokiya. And I speak on behalf of your grandfather Meguri, your parents Tomohiro and Miyumi, and your sister Mifuyu who have passed on."_

_Tokiya felt a lump in his throat and a weight on his chest for two reasons. First, hearing the names of his loved ones so reverently spoken still evoked a twinge of sadness at the thought of their absence. Second, his grandmother hardly showed her emotions much less articulate approval of anyone. It always felt like an elusive and unattainable prize to hear such words. But now it was time to broach the main subject. _

"_That's not all, Obaasan."_

"_Oh?" _

_Tokiya swallowed the lump in his throat. An image of Fuuko's pretty face and radiant smile flashed across his mind's eye and that was all it took to push on courageously. "I've found….." he paused for a split second. What the heck? The love of my life? My reason for living? My inspiration? The one person who can drive me mad? The only woman on earth who can make me laugh? His grandmother had a general aversion toward any outward expression of affection so he struggled to find the right words. Neutral words. Yet confronted with everything Fuuko meant to him, she just seemed larger than life in that moment and for the first time in ages, he was at a complete loss for words. _

"_Tokiya?" His grandmother's voice snapped him out of his reverie._

"_I've found her, Obaasan." He said with conviction. "I'm never letting her go."_

_His grandmother drew in a sharp breath. Intelligence was the predominant Mikagami gene, after all. There was no need to fill in the blanks. "You have… fallen in love? Impossible. Is this a dream?"_

"_Sometimes I think it is. That it's too good to be true. Like I don't deserve her." _

_Did her proud grandson inadvertently admit insecurity? _

"_Who is she?" His grandmother was barely recovering from shock as evidenced by the impertinence in her tone. Her grandson had NEVER, NEVER been this forthright and open with her. In her estimation, which was always flawless, no woman could possibly be worthy of her grandson, so why was he speaking like there was a reversal of roles? Who was this woman and what had she done to transform her grandson into this lovesick fool she barely recognized?_

"_She is Fuuko Kirisawa, obaasan, one of the kindred spirits on my journey and my best friend. We have been seeing each other for five years. I plan to propose to her this afternoon. It would be an honor if you would meet her, that is, if she will have me." _

_To say that Taka Mikagami was intrigued was an understatement. She was dying to meet this girl who had ensnared her Tokiya, but she was a woman who loathed to have her time wasted. If this mystery lady would fall short of her good opinion, just like someone in close ties with her family once had, she would rather nip it in the bud. She remembered the pain of disappointment and betrayal and how they took their toll on her health, leading to her second stroke. "You know my standards, Tokiya." she said without bothering to disguise the threatening slur in her voice. _

"_Better than anyone, obaasan. And though I wish for your blessing, at this point I am entirely convinced that she is the key to my happiness and wholeness, even if she does have a propensity for driving me insane. She's the one. Nothing and no one will dissuade me from marrying her." Tokiya felt his tongue loosening as his conviction grew. _

_Taka Mikagami tightened her grip on the phone. "So much blathering. I am not accustomed to this uncharacteristic behavior from you." She said coldly. "And if I don't approve? If the whole family does not approve of her? You would turn your back on us again?" _

_Tokiya placed a hand on his temple. "That won't be necessary, obaasan." and he stopped before he could tell her the cold truth that if it came to that, so be it. He would, without any second thought. The slightest, most remote suggestion of a future WITHOUT her sparkling presence in his life would plunge him into the pit of despair once again. He felt his stomach churn at the thought. However, he could not possibly hurt his family when they were finally on the verge of reconciliation. _

"_And that remains to be proven, Tokiya. Very well, I shall meet her if that's what you wish. But child, you have some unfinished business here. Remember the Mikagami emblem: Jiko no kazoku. Family above self. Do not forget the sacrifices of those who have died to protect you and defend our family honor, nor the tragedy of those in the family who chose to follow their wayward heart. Goodbye."_

* * *

Tokiya slipped his cellular phone back into the pocket of his navy blue slacks.

"Dude. From the looks of it, that conversation was seriously creepy." Recca Hanabishi shuddered. "Reminded me of my mom back when she was the mistress of evil."

Tokiya shrugged. "Don't worry about it. She's not your problem."

"But she's gonna be Fuuko's problem eventually, if all goes according to plan. Are you ready for your big move, buddy?"

"Fuuko can handle Obaasan." Tokiya said confidently, the corners of his mouth lifting into a small smile. He tossed the car keys to Recca who caught them swiftly. "Let's do this, Hanabishi."

"Ah, but can the Ice Queen handle her?" Recca waggled his eyebrows while slipping into his jacket.

Tokiya sighed, quite frustrated that he knew these two women so well, but could not predict the outcome. They were completely different, and his grandmother had changed over the years, retreating further and further into her shell. "I can't say for sure, but her overall treatment of Fuuko will determine whether I go back or burn bridges."

"Interesting. Keep me tuned in to the Mikagami Family Soap Opera."

"I'm glad you find my predicament so entertaining, Hanabishi." Tokiya said dryly.

Recca laughed out loud. "And speaking of entertaining, bro, why do you and your grandmother talk like you're in the Meiji Era or something? She must be at least a hundred years old. I mean, no offense, man."

"She's 90 years old, and yes, she has been to the Meiji Era." Tokiya winked conspiratorially at his friend.

Recca's jaw dropped. "You've gotta be kidding me."

Tokiya shook his head.

"For real? Like time travelling and all?" Recca said disbelievingly.

.Tokiya smirked. "It's a family secret. Let's just say that in the olden days, the _ensui_ combined with other madogous had overwhelming potentials. She can't anymore, of course, now that the madogous are gone forever."

"Wow." was all Recca could say. After a few seconds, he snapped out of his trance. "Let's go get your girl." He headed out of Mikagami's apartment.

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "Welcome back to earth, Hanabishi. I was on the verge of leaving you behind with your fantasies."

* * *

"Go for the mexcian restaurant across the street, mom. It's called Snapper and Harper. It's way cheaper there and they serve the best tacos in town. Their gourmet cakes go fifty percent off an hour before closing. Try their apple pie a la mode." Fuuko said as she stirred her gray Honda N-Box off the highway into a path that was headed for the forest resort and lodge. She had her mom on speakers in her mobile phone.

Yanagi Sakoshita Hanabishi nodded in approval from the passenger seat.

_"Honey, these are high-profile guests. Don't you think the fancy, ten-starred Michelin restaurant would do them justice?" _

Fuuko made a silent gagging motion that made Yanagi giggle softly. _"_You mean Nashikawa?" It was named after the world-renowned Japanese chef who had his culinary training in Italy, France, and New Zealand. "You have to spend at least 150,000 yen there, mom, you ready to go bankrupt? Seriously mom, you couldn't have thought of a creepier place. You can literally hear a pin drop in there and the servers are so stuck-up. Plus their asparagus and morel risotto sucks." Fuuko's loved asparagus, but she almost cursed the innocent vegetable to oblivion after that nasty experience.

"_I don't know, sweetheart. What would Tokiya-kun think_?"

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Mom, if you prefer his opinion over mine, then you should've called him."

_"I didn't want to get in his way, sweetheart. He's in Tokyo now, right? He told me he was meeting some representatives from the CDP. That is, the –"_

"Constitutional Democratic Party of Japan, mom. I know. I was listening." Sometimes she would feel excluded around her mother and her boyfriend, who happened to share the same profession as lawyers.

_"You do? I'm impressed. I thought you fell asleep in the middle of our dinner conversation again. You have to stop that, darling. It's rude."_

Yanagi clamped one hand over her mouth to prevent a surge of laughter from escaping.

"Let's see if I understand your logic, mother. So it's rude to bother Mi-chan when he's in a meeting, but it's totally okay to harass your daughter with dining issues when she is already running late for her own appointment."

_"Oh, sweetheart. Quit being dramatic. You know I value your advice more than anyone else's. We've been through so much together and you have proven yourself to be perceptive and intelligent. You've matured so much over the years! Why, even your taste for fashion can testify to that. I'm so glad you finally got rid of those hideous tattered denim shorts-" _

"He would've picked Snapper and Harper."

_"What was that, Fuuko?"_

"Mi-chan, mom. He would've recommended Snapper and Harper. We go there all the time."

_"Well, why didn't you just say so?" _Mrs. Kirisawa said cheerfully. _"Goodbye, honey. I don't want to keep you! You're already late. I'll see you at home. Love you." _

Click.

Yanagi finally burst out laughing while clutching her stomach.

"I swear, my mom's gonna be the death of me." Fuuko said as she swerved the vehicle into the large parking lot. "Thanks for coming with me on this trip, Yanagi-chan."

"Oh, Fuuko. No need to thank me. I'm just doing my job. I had to make sure I got you here." Yanagi's grin was widening, then she stopped abruptly, realizing her mistake. _Oops._

"Huh?" Fuuko gave her a funny look as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Er, I mean, I'm concerned for your safety, that's all. This lodge is quite far away from town and it's so dark." Yanagi stalled, while mentally berating herself for almost ruining all of their hard work and weeks of planning.

"Ugh. You still have that protective streak your idiot husband Recca must have imprinted on you. Chill, girl. I still remember all of my moves from UBS." She flashed Yanagi an assuring grin and struck her fighter's pose for effect.

Fortunately for Yanagi, her best friend was dense as a cow. Yanagi slowly let out the breath she was holding as she stepped out of the car.

Fuuko pressed the lock button on her car keys and grabbed Yanagi by the wrist. "No time to lose, we are so late. My client's gonna kill me." She ran towards the entrance of the lodge, dragging the poor, fragile girl along.

Due to all the rush, they barely took in the exquisite brick outlined wooden doors and the Grecian pillars with gentle green vines, leaves, tendrils and a few white flowers wrapped around them. Inside, a warm fire was crackling in the fireplace, and an old man was calmly reading the newspaper on one of the rustic couches. A group of girls were sipping tea and chatting away at one of the tables. The floors were carpeted in red and soft piano music was playing in the background.

The girls walked to the front desk, and the young receptionist looked up with a warm smile. "Welcome to Funsui Forest Lodge and Resort. How may I assist you?"

"Hi. I'm looking for the Vajra Hall, and could you please tell me if Mr. Takizaki has arrived? I have a meeting with him."

The receptionist smiled mysteriously. "Yes, ma'am. Mr. Takizaki had it completely reserved for your meeting. He arrived thirty minutes ago and is already waiting there."

"I am so dead. What a way to make a first impression." Fuuko winced.

"Don't worry, ma'am. From what I've heard, Mr. Takizaki is a most patient man." Again, that mysterious grin. The receptionist signaled and a young man in a suit emerged from the sides, almost giving Fuuko a heart attack for seemingly appearing out of nowhere with such stealth. He bowed respectfully to the receptionist, and then toward the two women.

"Jim, please show our guests to the Vajra Hall."

Fuuko thanked the receptionist. Yanagi linked arms with her friend as they trailed behind Jim.

"So, who is this Mr. Takizaki?" Yanagi whispered, playing out her role in their charade.

Fuuko shrugged. "Don't know much about him. Never seen or met him before, let alone heard his name. Apparently, he's rich, in his sixties, and investing in the idea of putting up a weather station in his hometown. He wants to consult me about the project."

"Does Tokiya-san know you're meeting a man?" Yanagi teased.

"Yes, he knows I'm attending a business meeting with an old man who is happily married and has four children and whose wife probably tagged along. He has nothing to worry about." Fuuko shot back and the girls laughed.

"I'm sure you wouldn't trade him for anyone in the world, Fuuko, even if it were a twenty five year old gorgeous bachelor in Mr. Takizaki's place."

"Yup. He wouldn't hold a candle to my man." Fuuko said confidently and winked, while Yanagi felt warmth in her heart. Her friend's words were a good sign and had a strange calming effect on the healer, who had been resisting anxiety since they got into the car.

Soon they were standing in front of large double doors made from expensive agar wood. An ivory signage with Vajra Hall written in delicate calligraphy hung across the wall on top of the doors. Jim bowed and left them.

Yanagi cleared her throat and pretended to sift through the things in her purse. It was time for the part she rehearsed at least a dozen times with Recca. "Fuuko, I need to use the ladies room. Could you go on without me, please? I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Do you know where it is?" Fuuko asked. "You know what, maybe I should go with you. I'm already late anyway –"

"NO!" Yanagi said too forcefully, then faked a laugh when Fuuko took a step back in surprise. "I mean, I'll be fine. You've kept Mr. Takizaki long enough, even if he is a patient man." Before Fuuko could say a word, Yanagi skidaddled away. When she was safely out of Fuuko's sight, she breathed out a sigh of relief and took out her mobile phone to call Recca.

* * *

Fuuko opened one of the wooden doors and was very surprised to find the room engulfed in darkness, except for the balcony which was very dimly lit. She thought it was empty till she noticed the silhouette of a man holding a champagne glass on one end, his back turned on her.

She rushed towards the figure. "Mr. Takizaki, I am soooo sorry for making you wait. My mom called me on the way and I swear she stalled me with her blabber mouth, plus it's my first time here so I had to drive carefully to avoid road accidents since my boyfriend will kill me if there's so much as a scratch on our car. He's so paranoid about me driving his precious car alone at night that he asked my best friend to come. You'll meet her later, she's –" she stopped dead in her tracks. Mr. Takizaki had… _Long silver hair?_

"Mr. Takizaki" turned around, and lo and behold… there was that unmistakable and endearing (but he must never find out!) Mikagami smirk on that handsome face.

Fuuko's jaw dropped. "Mi-chan?!"

"I'm not as paranoid about the car as I am over your safety, Fuuko." He said as he placed the champagne glass down calmly on the ledge of the elaborate balcony rail, though his heart jumped at the sight of her.

Fuuko was still rooted to the ground, unable to recover from shock.

"You look very pretty tonight." He said, after several seconds of silence. He took in her green cocktail dress, white stilettos, and wavy, her shoulder-length, purple hair. He loved her present hair length, as it seemed to put her somewhere in the middle of spunky and feminine.

She finally blinked.

Annoyed, Tokiya held his arms out. "Kirisawa, will you stop staring and just get in here? You're starting to scare me."

Fuuko broke into a smile and ran into his embrace, her arms linking around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and twirled her in the air twice.

She laughed and whacked him on the shoulder when he put her back on her feet. "I have to admit, this is a clever joke. Did you ditch those CDP guys?"

"I had it moved a day earlier. The meeting was concluded yesterday to give way for your surprise." His eyes twinkled as he took her right hand.

"So what made you come all this way, Mr. Takizaki? I'm supposed to be here for your business proposal." Fuuko joshed.

_This is it. _Tokiya slipped his left hand into the pocket of his pants to feel the ornately decorated dark gray box. "There is a proposal, but it has nothing to do with business."

Fuuko's eyes widened, but she couldn't break away from his captivating eyes. Wait a minute. Guy in a dashing suit, romantic setting, he flew in all the way from Tokyo….

And she thought her heart would stop when he dropped on one knee, still holding her right hand. With his other hand he presented the small, beautiful box which opened to reveal a simple but stunning diamond ring.

"Fuuko Kirisawa, will you give me the highest honor of being your husband and spending the rest of our lives by my side?" he said sincerely. _Please say yes. _He pulled her closer and pressed her hand to his heart in an unusual display of vulnerability.

A tear rolled down Fuuko's cheek at the gesture and his humility. She pulled him to his feet and placed both hands on his cheeks. "Mi-chan, I've waited my whole life to say YES to you."

Tokiya felt the surroundings blur as if the ground was unsteady. He took one of her hands and pressed a kiss to her open palm. "Arigatou, Fuuko. Aishiteru." He slipped the ring into the fourth finger of that hand.

She grinned and pulled his head towards her for a passionate kiss, but jumped away when fireworks started to erupt from a distance.

The lights came flooding into the room. Opening notes of a French love song started to play. Apparently, Mi-chan went to all the trouble of hiring a band… her favorite band?! The instrumentalists who were all wearing shades for some unknown reason smiled happily at her. Fuuko noticed that their famous vocalist was nowhere in sight.

"Surprise!" called a chorus of voices.

Fuuko grinned at Tokiya, who looked displeased at the timing of the interruption for a split second, as he was about to kiss his now bride to-be, although he knew the effects were all a part of their brilliant plan. His bride. He smiled inwardly. He liked the sound of that. Tokiya schooled his features into his typical impassive demeanor as they prepared to greet their company.

Yanagi hopped out of her "hiding place" behind one of the tables, holding pink and blue balloons. She ran to her best friend and threw her arms around her. An enthusiastic, eighteen year old Ganko Morikawa was at her heels, and soon there was a lot of squeeling and noise as Fuuko showed off her ring.

Thankfully, Recca joined Tokiya at that awkward moment so he wouldn't be alone with the boisterous women. The flamecaster's tie was loosened and he wiped the sweat off his forehead with a handkerchief. "We pulled it off, Mikagami." He said with relief.

"Good job." Tokiya said genuinely.

Recca blanched. "Although we almost had a panic attack when dad thought he left the blue fireworks—"

"_Vous etes le soleil de ma vie…" _some male voice was singing off key, off tempo, off tune while the instrumentalists were struggling to keep up. And the French diction was downright horrendous and unsettling.

Recca's face crumpled. "What is that awful noise? Good grief." Both handsome men turned toward the band and were genuinely flabbergasted to find a large, Mohawk-haired man singing in front of an old, iconic 50's microphone. What he lacked in talent, he made up for with his pristine suit, shades, and all that jazz.

"For heaven's sake, SHUT UP, Domon!" Recca yelled indiscreetly.

Domon Ishijima yelped in surprise and the band stopped playing abruptly. There was total silence in the room as even the ladies stopped chattering and turned to survey the scene.

Domon gave Recca the evil eye. "What's your problem, Hanabishi? I was feeling the French, man! Don't rain on my parade!" He said into the microphone.

"I hired that Jun Kubota guy. Where is he?" A slightly irate Tokiya demanded.

"Well, he had a family emergency, so I graciously filled in. You're welcome." Domon was going to cue the band to resume, but Recca rolled up his sleeves and pummeled him to the ground. The women turned away, disinterested, as the two "friends" wrestled each other on the floor.

"Actually, he's not that bad." Kaoru Kogenei joked, as he crept up behind Mikagami.

"Are you deaf? I will have nightmares for months." Mikagami said coolly.

Kaoru handed Tokiya a glass of wine. "Congrats, 'Niisan." He said, flashing his trademark cheeky grin.

Shigeo Hanabishi then approached the pair, with Kagerou on his arm.

"Ah, Tokiya. I hope you liked the fireworks. I almost lost it when I thought I forgot the blue fireworks. I know they're Fuuko's favorite. Congrats on your engagement." Shigeo said.

"Thank you, Shigeo-san." Tokiya replied.

Kagerou was less formal. She wrapped Tokiya in a warm, motherly hug. "She will make you the happiest husband, Tokiya. She's perfect for you."

Of that, he had no doubt. Tokiya returned the hug. Kagerou excused herself to join the ladies, while Shigeo headed for the buffet table.

"So, are you going to play referee, niisan, or should I?" Kaoru nodded towards Domon who had Recca in an armlock. "They're so noisy and inconsiderate. Other guests might be disturbed, you know."

Tokiya took a sip of his wine. "Not interested." He took out his mobile phone, pressed some buttons and walked away, holding the phone against his ear.

"Why do I always get stuck with the dirty job?" Kaoru sighed and prepared for the unappetizing duty of breaking the two fighters apart. _Well, at least she's here and might be impressed. _He stole a glance at Ganko before walking towards the older boys.

* * *

Wanna read more? Should I continue this? ;)


	2. The Morning After

**CHAPTER 2 **

**The Morning After**

* * *

_Hey guys. I've decided to continue the story. Apologies for the delay, my health has suffered these past three months. I am better now. Here's Chapter 2. I will be mentioning these details later on but to answer your questions, here are their jobs:_

_ Tokiya Mikagami (26) – Lawyer_

_ Fuuko Kirisawa (25) – Meteorology/Physics Consultant _

_ Recca Hanabishi (25) – Architect _

_ Yanagi Sakoshita Hanabishi (25) – Pre-school Teacher _

_ Domon Ishijima (25) – Wrestler (surprise, surprise) _

_ Kaoru Koganei (22) – Robotics related job _

_ Ganko Morikawa (19) – College Freshman, Fashion Major_

* * *

"Thanks for the wonderful evening, Tokiya. The buffet was excellent. I'll let you two lovebirds finally have your time alone. Ciao. Fuuko, I'm hitting the sack." Yanagi gave her best friend who was sitting on the passenger seat a quick hug and patted Tokiya's shoulder.

Tokiya drove the girls back to Fuuko's apartment where Yanagi was spending the night.

"Thank you for everything, Yanagi." Tokiya said sincerely.

"You're welcome. You two are family. And now both of you will be starting your own!" Yanagi sniffled.

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "Don't cry again, Yanagi. I swear, this is the seventh time."

"Sorry. I'm just so happy. I had been waiting for this day for a very, very long time and …. Um, I gotta go. You two need to talk since you barely had privacy all throughout dinner and everything. I'm gonna call Recca to check on Eito." Eito was her two-year-old son. She slipped out of the car, gave her friends another wave and headed for the porch.

"Fuuko, are you happy?" Tokiya asked once they were alone in the car.

"Infinitely. Though I think a kiss would seal the deal." Fuuko winked.

Tokiya smiled, unbuckled his seatbelt and indulged her. Fuuko still savored, relished and craved his taste since the first time he kissed her. Fuuko pulled away for air after a while. "Rats. How long am I gonna wait?"

"Wait for what?" Tokiya smirked.

Fuuko turned red. "Um…"

"For our wedding night?" Tokiya took her hand. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Fuu. You're engaged to me now. We can talk freely about our desires."

Fuuko turned a shade redder if that were possible. "I…. um…."

Tokiya smiled lovingly. "Okay, hon. You're not ready yet. Just don't be embarrassed about it, Fuu. You're so cute." With that, he reached out and tapped her nose affectionately.

"So I assume my mom's in on this secret proposal scheme of yours, Tokiya." Fuuko said.

"Yes. Hence her call on your way to the resort."

"Seriously?! Unbelievable." Fuuko burst out laughing.

"Yes, seriously. Though knowing you I assume you and Yanagi will be video-calling with her as soon as I leave." Tokiya said.

"It's creepy how much you know me." Fuuko replied.

"Of course. You're the most important person in my life, my future wife." Tokiya said. He took her right hand and toyed with her engagement ring. "I can't believe it. I'm the luckiest man on earth, Fuuko."

Fuuko chuckled. "Stop making me blush. I'm the one who's lucky. But I can imagine how your fangirls will react once we tell them."

"I can always count on you to handle them, as I will handle all those men fawning over you."

"What's your plan? Confront them on social media?" she joked.

Tokiya winced. "That's YOUR plan, isn't it? You're the one who's on facebook and twitter. I only have messenger."

"Ugh. You know me so well."

Tokiya pressed a kiss to her hand. "I would like you to rest now, Fuu. But one more thing."

"What, hon?"

"Are you free this weekend? I would like to introduce you to obaasan."

Fuuko's jaw dropped. "You called your grandma? Does this mean - "

"That I'm finally going home? Yes. But I would like to take you with me."

Fuuko wiped a tear that threatened to fall. "Oh, hon. You know I will be by your side. I've been hoping you and your family would reconcile in time. You barely talk about your grandma but I can feel that you still love her. I know how much she -your entire family - means to you, Tokiya. I would love to meet her."

"Thank you, Fuuko. I don't know what to expect. It's been ten years since I last saw her. She's changed, retreated further into her shell."

"Seeing you just might be the solution for that, hon." Fuuko placed a hand on his cheek.

"As well as meeting you, Fuuko. So, I'll pick you up on Saturday morning? I think it's best we travel by air. Grandma lives in Kochi, an hour away by plane. Let me make arrangements. "

"Um, what do I wear?" Fuuko asked.

Tokiya grinned. "Why are you asking me?"

"No silly. I mean, I want to make a good impression."

"You look good in anything, Fuu. I'll leave that to you."

"Alright. Good night, Tokiya. Aishiteru."

"Good night, Fuuko. I love you too."

Another kiss and Fuuko walked into her apartment, her heart fluttering and feeling that today was by far the happiest day in her life for she was now engaged to the man she has loved for more than five years and who she was still madly in love with.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, at 10 p.m. Fuuko stepped out of the shower, her hair still wrapped in a towel. Yanagi and Ganko were chattering on her bed. She was preparing to join the conversation when her mobile phone rang from her desk. When she rushed to it, Tokiya's handsome face and number flashed on screen.

"Missing me already?" she smiled as she pressed her phone against her right ear.

"Always." she could almost hear him smirk. "Fuu, I just talked to Recca." His voice turned serious.

Instinctively, Fuuko's eyes settled on Yanagi, whose mobile phone also started to ring as if on cue.

"What does that idiot want now?" Fuuko rolled her eyes.

Tokiya cleared his throat. "You should check Yanagi's post on facebook. He said she just announced our engagement to the whole world."

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Fuuko's eyes flashed just as Yanagi dropped her phone and gasped.

"I'M SO SORRY, FUU!"

* * *

Yanagi's facebook post read:

"My friends are FINALLY gonna tie the knot! Congrats, Fuuko and Tokiya!"

And Yanagi posted pictures of the proposal, the venue, the band, the food, the guests, their engagement rings, and the gang.

Fuuko groaned as noticed that the post got 1000 reactions and 200 shares in the last three hours. Most were likes and hearts but there were a few "hahas" and sad emojis. Surprise, surprise.

"Oh, Fuuko. This is all my fault. I have no filter system sometimes. I was just so overwhelmed with joy -"

"that you had to tell the world." Ganko rolled her eyes and hit her sister's head with a pillow. "Hooray, Yanagi."

Fuuko shook her head.

"Fuu, I'll delete the post."

"No, it's too late for that now." Fuuko sighed in resignation.

"Yup. Gossip spreads faster than wildfire." Ganko agreed.

"Well, technically, the whole world will find out eventually." Fuuko started.

"Yeah, from YOU supposedly." Ganko said, and then Yanagi burst to tears.

"I need to call Tokiya and apologize for my indiscretion." she said.

"If it'll make you feel better, Yanagi. Though I'm sure he understands and won't hold it against you." Fuuko said gently.

"Tokiya-niisan doesn't even care about what people say on facebook." Ganko said helpfully.

Fuuko patted Yanagi's back. "Now that I think about it, you just saved me from the agony of dealing with his hysterical fangirls, stalkers, and all of the haters. And I'm sure there'll be bashers in the comments section so thank you for saving me from their poison."

"which is why we're not reading the comments section, unless you two are feeling adventurous…." Ganko winked.

"Raincheck. I pick sleep over stress." Fuuko hugged her best friend. "Don't worry, Yanagi. I'm honestly not mad anymore. Thanks for taking care of that. Night, ladies." Fuuko scooted over to the other side of her bed and promptly went to dreamland.

"Good night, future Mrs. Mikagami." Ganko giggled. She placed an arm around Yanagi's shoulder. "Well, sis, feeling adventurous?"

Yanagi finally smiled. "Honestly, I am kinda curious. But one sec. I just need to call Tokiya."

"Yes, you do that." Ganko agreed gently. "I'll get the snacks. Get ready. We- you, are gonna thank everyone who gave nice congratulations …."

"Unless, they're fake congratulations." Yanagi interrupted.

"as well as put all of those bashers in place. It's your post, you call the shots. But I'm here in case you get carried away again." Oops. The last word slipped.

Yanagi pouted and dialed Tokiya's number.

* * *

"Hey, sis! Wake up. Tokiya-niisan's on the line. Did you forget your regular breakfast date?" Ganko gently shook Fuuko's shoulder.

Fuuko's eyes burst open and she sat up straight, almost bumping heads with Ganko. She cursed mildly and reached for her mobile phone.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up earlier. I just got out of bed myself. Yanagi and I stayed up replying to the greetings and the bashing..."

Fuuko vaguely nodded.

"Hon!" she almost panicked when she answered the call.

"Hi, Fuu. Can you make it to breakfast or would you like to sleep in?" Tokiya chuckled.

Fuuko scanned her room as her fiancé was talking. It was already 7:15 a.m., they usually had breakfast every day at 7 a.m. before Tokiya clocked in for work at 9 a.m., she overslept, yada….yada… and yes, it was her first morning as an engaged woman. Her heart leaped at the thought.

Ganko had left the room to give them privacy and Yanagi was nowhere in sight. She was most likely back home doing mom duties.

"Ugh. I overslept. Are you sure you want to marry me?" she joked.

"I assumed you did, I just wanted to make sure I was right and you were safe. And yes is my answer to your question, because I can think of creative ways to wake you up daily." Tokiya joked back.

"I can hardly wait." Fuuko laughed. "So, can I rush over to your place now?"

He had his own apartment a block away.

"You know my answer." He said.

"See yah. Bye, love." Fuuko ended the call. She got dressed, said goodbye to Ganko, and ran to Tokiya's apartment. She pushed the gate open and found the door unlocked as usual. She slipped in.

Her fiancé was reading the morning news in the kitchen. He was already dressed for work. On the kitchen table was noodles, 2 cups of coffee, and muffins. From the food containers, she instantly knew he had them delivered from _Kimoto._ Chef Itsuki Kimoto was the brother of Haruto Kimoto, one of Tokiya's professors at Tokyo University, also senior partner at their law firm: _Kimoto, Mikagami, and Associates_.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He greeted her as he folded the paper.

She gave him a peck on the cheek and took her place at his table across him. "Whatever. Thanks for breakfast."

Sometimes the couple would eat out, sometimes they'd stay at Fuuko's place and eat with Ganko, sometimes they were at Tokiya's apartment, sometimes they ate with with Yanagi and Recca, and sometimes they shared breakfast with her mom…

"Please help yourself." He said, though he didn't have to as she had already dipped her muffin into the noodles and was eating happily.

"Did Yanagi call you?" she said in between bites.

"Yes. And I told her not to worry." Tokiya said as he reached for his coffee and took a sip. "But I have received over 200 messages on my phone, all of them congratulating us on our engagement. How many did you receive?"

"There were 250 messages, all unread. Does that mean I'm more popular?"

"Perhaps. Or that your women friends, by nature, are more responsive and reactive to good news."

"So, were there any pesky women who messaged you?" Fuuko couldn't help but feel jealous. He was Tokiya Mikagami, after all. Still sought after by rabid fangirls (college classmates, clients, relatives of clients, etc.) who just couldn't get that they were dating even if it were clear as daylight. Fuuko felt her chest involuntarily constrict due to frustration. Some of them were just too much to handle, even when she kept her peace and ignored them to the ends of the universe. Not that Tokiya didn't have the same problems with her male admirers so at least she didn't have to suffer alone.

"Not this time. I think they'll finally back off now that I'm engaged."

"Don't be so sure." Fuuko smirked. "You don't know women that well, love."

"I don't care. I'm only interested in knowing you very well. Very, very, well." Tokiya returned the smirk.

Fuuko almost choked on her coffee.

Tokiya pressed on with a snicker. "Fuuko, get your mind off the gutter. It's early in the morning."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hey, you were thinking it, too."

Tokiya almost said _It's not the first time, Fuuko_, but remembered that she was quite the conservative when it came to _that_. Instead, he said, "So, have you thought of a date for our wedding?"

"Not exactly."

"Do you have a preference?"

"Sure. Your birthday. November 13." Fuuko said.

Tokiya just couldn't stop grinning like an idiot these days, but he just couldn't help it. Honestly, it didn't bother him much. Plus it's hard not to smile and laugh whenever Fuuko's around. She had thawed ALL of the ice a long time ago. "You know, I could fall in love with you all over again."

"Cheesy." Fuuko winked, but took his hand and kissed it.

"You love it." He stood up and kissed her properly.

"Mmmmm….I do." she said seductively when they broke apart for air, and he just had to kiss her again.

Tokiya's phone rang at the moment. He would've ignored it, but Haruto Kimoto was on the line. He still would've ignored it, but Fuuko insisted that he take it. After Mr. Kimoto apologized for interrupting their breakfast date and congratulated them on their engagement, which he heard from his wife who was friends with Yanagi on FB, he asked Tokiya to come in earlier for an urgent meeting, and promised that in return for such an imposition, Tokiya could already file a vacation leave to prepare for his wedding.

* * *

_TBC…_

_I won't make any promises about uploading. It's the Christmas holidays, so things are about to get hectic around here, but I'll do my best now that I know some of you guys are excited about the story. Please review. :)_

**_Satomika, _**_it's Koshi because of the mountains and forests and stuff. Haha. You'll read more about it in the next chapter. :)_


	3. Hot Seat

**CHAPTER 3**

**THE HOT SEAT**

* * *

_Hi, again! It's me with another update. __ Call it making up for lost time or feeling inspired, but hey… Enjoy Chapter 3. I enjoyed writing this chapter. Please leave me a review after reading!_

* * *

As soon as Tokiya left for work, Fuuko spent the rest of her Friday morning packing for their trip to his grandmother's the next day and driving herself insane deciding whether to get Tokiya's grandmother anything. In times like these (when she was going half-crazy), it was always prudent to call her mother and ask for advice since life taught her repeatedly that mothers know best, or at least her mother knew best when it came to matters that had anything to do with Fuuko. Mrs. Kirisawa just conveniently replied through text that Fuuko best ask Tokiya, and it would make a better impression if the couple gave his grandmother a present, as opposed to Fuuko going out on a limb to get her one. It was followed by three more text messages on how marriage was built on making important decisions together, and capped off with, _I'm really missing your dad right now._ Her father passed away three years ago after battling cancer for over a decade.

On Tokiya's lunch break, he called her up and she broached the matter of his obaasan's present. He told her not to worry, the gift of her presence and her warmth was over and beyond the value of any material gift. She blushed. He asked her out to dinner and said they still had "unfinished business " (whatever that meant, she would find out tonight) to discuss, and he wanted to enjoy her company and the change in the status of their relationship. He said that he intended to make a dinner reservation at an exclusive restaurant-resort owned by one of his lawyer friends which he had always wanted to visit, but was just too busy to do so. Fuuko agreed and he said he'd pick her up around 6 p.m.

After lunch, Fuuko finally opened her phone inbox which was flooded with messages most of them from friends and frenemies who congratulated her on her engagement to Tokiya. She replied when necessary. At a quarter past 2 p.m., one of her former clients and close friends called her up, and after congratulating her on her engagement, asked if she was interested in serving as keynote speaker for a series of seminar on climate change next month (August). Fuuko said she would call her friend back and made a mental note to bring it up on her date with Tokiya that night. She took a nap. Her phone alarm woke her up at 5 p.m. Ganko had already arrived home from the local university and was watching t.v. Fuuko asked for her help in picking what to wear for dinner since it was her and Tokiya's first date in public as an engaged couple. She trusted Ganko's taste as the latter majored in fashion. Ganko scanned her sister's closet and came up with a turquoise spaghetti-strapped cocktail dress, black dinner jacket and fashionable sandals. She said Tokiya would most likely invite her sis to walk by the seashore after dinner, so Fuuko should dress in something appropriate.

At 6 around p.m., Tokiya pulled into her apartment's parking space.

Fuuko felt flattered when he took one look at her and froze, his jaw dropping slightly open.

She slipped into the passenger seat of his car (which she borrowed frequently, hence it was unofficially their car), and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Her lavender scent filled his senses.

"You're gorgeous." He said, unable to keep his eyes off her.

"So are you." She blushingly replied, her eyes fixed on his tall form. He had chosen to wear dark jeans, a white Calvin Klein polo, and his favorite black sneakers. His long silver hair was tied up in the usual ponytail.

He seemed to redden in response to her compliment. As they drove to the resort, Fuuko filled him in on her friend's job offer and asked if he thought she should accept it, which Tokiya encouraged. "I don't see why not. But the unfinished business I mentioned sort of involves synchronizing our schedules up to the wedding."

The rest of the trip was filled with light banter.

They arrived at the resort, where they were led to a private table on the balcony of the restaurant which overlooked the sea. A beautiful sunset above the calm sea greeted them. Fuuko breathed in the salty sea breeze and felt perfectly happy. Fuuko let Tokiya order for both of them. There were only four tables on the balcony and only another one was occupied by an elderly couple who Fuuko guessed was celebrating their wedding anniversary.

"I love this place." Fuuko said with a grin.

"Me too. Mostly because here, our elements, water and wind, make the perfect blend."

"Just like us!" Fuuko took on a tone that channeled his fangirls.

Tokiya rolled his eyes.

"What is the order of business – your unfinished business, sir?" Fuuko winked.

The corner of Tokiya's mouth lifted in a grin. "If you prefer business before pleasure, madam, I live to satisfy you."

Fuuko noticed that since they had been engaged (which was only yesterday) his speech had seemed to take on equivocal meaning. Or maybe it was just because her mind was tainted with the pleasures of marital bliss…

She swallowed. "Are we settled on November 13?" she tried to change the topic abruptly.

"It's perfect. I don't want a long engagement, I've waited long enough." Tokiya took her hand and kissed it.

Fuuko shook her head. "Are you going to flirt with me all evening, Tokiya?"

"I was, but since you prefer business before pleasure, I'm saving it for our walk by the seashore after dinner." He said slyly. "Do you still want to go Argentina for our honeymoon?" Specifically, he meant Ushuaia, Argentina, the city called the _End of the World_ since it was located at the southernmost part of South America.

"Of course."

"And after the honeymoon, I intend to bring you home." He said, bringing a glass of wine to his lips.

"Oh? And where is this home going to be?" she asked, her heart almost stopping.

"You will have to trust me."

Fuuko smiled. "You're gonna blow me away with another surprise, aren't you?"

Tokiya smiled. He knew the moment he fell in love with her that she was the one, and he had been saving furiously since that day long, long ago, to be able to give her all she would want and need, all she deserved and more. "It's my wedding gift to you. I have been saving for it."

"Okay." Fuuko wiped a tear that fell freely. "Please don't tell me that it's fully furnished, because I should at least pay for the furniture or something…."

"Alright, I won't tell you."

"Seriously?! Tokiya, that's too much."

Tokiya shook his head. "Actually, not even close. I want you to have the best. Nothing but the very best for you, Fuuko, and for our family in the future."

Fuuko couldn't hold back her tears. They flowed freely, and Tokiya took her right hand. She was half-glad that the waiter arrived with their clam chowder soup because she was completely speechless. The waiter looked scared to death of approaching them.

"Don't worry, we're not breaking up. He just told me he bought us a house." Fuuko said tearfully. She took some tissue from the napkin holder and blew her nose gingerly.

"That's great, sir." the waiter said, his eyes twinkling. He served the soup and left.

"I expect a return on investment, Fuuko." Tokiya said. "Many beautiful memories in the house, specifically in OUR bedroom," (Fuuko colored at this) "lots of laughter, and as many children as we can have."

Fuuko almost choked on her soup. "Just how many kids do you have in mind?"

"One more than Recca plans on having."

Fuuko's eyes widened. "Recca wants a dozen kids!"

Tokiya shrugged. "Then I want thirteen."

Fuuko slumped in her seat, as an image of thirteen babies and one very exhausted Fuuko played on her mind.

"Is that gonna be a problem, hon?" Tokiya asked playfully.

"Yes, sir, because you are going to have to quit your job to help me raise all of them. I may be strong, but I'm not Superwoman."

"No you're not, you're hotter." Tokiya winked and Fuuko blushed.

"But that's how it's supposed to work, hon. Parenting is partnership. We're in this together." Tokiya said.

The same waiter arrived again, serving lobster, salad, and pasta.

"You might want to read books on household budgeting because I intend to transfer my savings to our conjugal account." He continued.

"I'll do the same." she said.

They ate silently for a few minutes, basking in each other's presence and enjoying the tasty food.

"So, are you going to orient me on your grandmother? Anything I should know before I meet her in person?" Fuuko asked when they were having dessert.

"You know that her name is Taka Mikagami, and her husband, my grandfather, is Genjiro Mikagami. They have three children. My father, Tomohiro, is the oldest. He was also a lawyer by profession, and he would've been fifty years old today if he were still alive. My aunt Akira Arimoto is the second child. She's forty-seven and married to –"

"Wait a sec…" Fuuko held her forehead as she connected the dots. "The late senator Kaito Arimoto?!"

Tokiya nodded his confirmation. "Yes."

Former senator Kaito Arimoto passed away a year ago due to cardiac arrest. Their family was the second richest in Japan, mostly due to Akira's acquisition of hotels, restaurants, and malls.

Fuuko fanned her face. "Confirmed. Your family IS filthy rich. But from what I've seen on television, the Arimotos are very private." They were not engulfed in scandal as opposed to some of their political contemporaries.

Tokiya didn't know what to say, so he continued. "Aunt Akira had always been reserved. And finally, there's my uncle. General Sora Mikagami. I was never in good terms with him. He saw my father as his competition in everything – their parents' attention, honor, wealth, prestige, but especially in wielding the ensui. _Ojiisan_ decided to entrust the ensui to my father, and my uncle was never able to forgive him for that decision. My uncle hated me for simply being the ensui's successor. Also, it is said that he was associated with Kouran Mori, as _ojiisan_ was."

Fuuko shuddered. She sensed evil associated with his uncle. "Should I be afraid of him, assuming he will be at our wedding?"

"He's a very difficult person, but since father's death, he has kept his distance. If he turns out to be a problem, I'll deal with him." Tokiya said squarely. "Back to _obaasan_. After my parents and Mifuyu died, you know that I sought revenge. I left home but promised to return once I discovered who murdered my sister. That was the same time grandfather abandoned grandma and joined Uruha, and of course you know the rest of the story."

The rest of the story being that Tokiya had to battle Genjiro who passed away after Tokiya assured him that Mifuyu would have forgiven him.

"I went back home to comfort _obaasan_, but she would not see me. The grief of his passing, my grandfather's betrayal by joining the enemy ranks, the death of father, mother, and sister all took their toll on her health. She suffered from stroke twice. She shut me out. I could not help her…" the despair was evident in Tokiya's voice. Fuuko reached out to take his hand.

"To this day, I can't help her, Fuuko. She won't let me. It's painful to see her deteriorating in health and retreating further into her shell." His eyes were welling up with tears. "She's all the family I have left."

Fuuko, startled to see him unmask his sorrow, stood up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a warm embrace from behind. "Shh, it's okay, hon. It's not too late. We can try – together."

Tokiya pulled her into his lap and wrapped her in a tight embrace. The old woman from the other table dropped her fork at the display and force of their affection, while her husband merely nodded his approval.

* * *

The next day, at around 9 a.m., Tokiya and Fuuko boarded the plane to Kochi. They flew on economy class. Fuuko slept on Tokiya's shoulder the whole time, as she was still feeling the aftermath of last night. Tokiya brought Fuuko to her apartment a little past eleven in the evening, after they had a romantic walk by the sea after dinner.

As the plane touched down at Kochi airport, a private jet was waiting for them. Tokiya shook hands with the pilot whose name was Yamato, one of his grandmother's oldest employees, and introduced his fiancée to the stocky man who seemed to be in early fifties. They were lifted off the ground once again and ushered into the Mikagami estate, fifteen minutes by jet from Kochi airport.

The first thing Fuuko noticed about the estate from the air aside from the gigantic white mansion was the beautiful lake, sprawling gardens, three or four fountains, and an Olympic sized swimming pool. No surprise that the Mikagamis took to water as their element. Fuuko expected Taka Mikagami's mansion to be very old in terms of architectural design, so she was genuinely surprised and impressed that the five-story mansion had a modern flair, and she found it odd that it beckoned to her in a way that no other house could.

"Do you like it?" Tokiya asked. "I suppose Aunt Akira struck again with her renovations and installments. The swimming pool and the mansion look different. The gardens were deteriorating last time I saw them, but she has brought life and color back to them."

"She seems to have spoiled your grandmother." Fuuko said.

"Yes, she does love obaasan very much. But she struggles with her own health problems."

Fuuko raised a brow tentatively.

"She was diagnosed with bipolar disorder." Tokiya replied. "Life has not been easy for her. For any of us."

Fuuko reached over and gave her fiancé a sideway hug. "She seems to be a strong, independent woman. I'm sure she can handle it."

Tokiya remained tight-lipped after that. He had seen his aunt suffer from an episode or two when he was younger, but Fuuko was right. His aunt could practically be the poster child for "when the going gets tough, the tough get going" slogan.

As the jet prepared to land, Fuuko saw an elderly woman with white hair on sitting on a wheelchair in the porch and a woman in her late forties standing behind her. Ten pairs of maids and servants were assembled in an arch four meters behind them.

"That's _obaasan_." Tokiya nodded towards the woman in a wheelchair. "Behind her is Okemia, her personal assistant, and Yamato's wife."

As Tokiya and Fuuko alighted from the plane, Fuuko felt her heartbeat double in speed. Two servants took Tokiya and Fuuko's luggage. Although Fuuko knew she looked striking in a lavender Saint Laurent dress, she still felt nervous. Good thing Tokiya's right arm was wrapped around her waist as they crossed the courtyard past one of the fountains and up a flight of marble stairs that led to the porch.

Fuuko locked eyes with Taka Mikagami.

She had Tokiya's shade of cerulean eyes and the bloodcurdling stern but fierce and detached composure that was inherent in a Mikagami. She was also very beautiful and had Tokiya not revealed her age, Fuuko would've thought her to be in her seventies. Fuuko was mildly disoriented by her aura.

Tokiya embraced his grandmother. "Good morning, obaasan. This is Fuuko Kirisawa, my fiancée."

Still spellbound by the woman, Fuuko inched closer and kissed Taka on the cheek. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"Very well. Welcome to the Mikagami estate, Fuuko Kirisawa." Taka said, her chin still lifted high in the air. "Let us continue getting acquainted over lunch."

The maids and servants bowed and returned to work. One of the servants took charge of pushing Taka's wheelchair into the dining hall. Tokiya and Fuuko trailed behind, Fuuko holding on to Tokiya's arm as they passed through the front parlor, one very large corridor, the spacious living room, and then finally the dining hall.

Taka gingerly stood from her wheelchair and with Tokiya and Okemia's assistance, transferred herself gracefully to the silver-plated chair at the head of the large, sprawling table. Tokiya proceeded to pull back the chair on Taka's left side for Fuuko, then settled into the seat across her from the table.

A maid immediately poured tea into their cups.

"How are you, Tokiya?" Taka asked as she watched her grandson put his napkin neatly on his lap.

"I'm doing very well, _obaasan. _How are you recovering?"

"My therapist and I have been working on walking. She said that with my progress I can exchange the wheelchair for a cane in two weeks." She glanced at Fuuko. "How are you, Fuuko?"

Fuuko smiled. "I feel great and very impressed by the beauty of your home, ma'am."

Taka nodded thoughtfully, and Tokiya saw a glint of joy in his grandma's eyes. "This estate belonged to my husband's grandfather. It has been recently improved by my daughter, Akira."

"She has done an impressive job. I can't imagine anything more beautiful than it." Fuuko said sincerely.

Taka smiled coquettishly. "Tell me about yourself, Fuuko." She prompted.

A servant came in with a tray of appetizers, all kinds of cold cuts, cheese, and fruit.

"Well, ma'am, I double majored in meteorology and physics at Tokyo University. Right now I'm doing freelance work as a breather from four years with the national meteorological agency of our country which happens to be conveniently located back home."

Taka took a bite of grape as if hearing other people's accomplishments was an everyday occurrence that bored her. "You met my Tokiya at Tokyo University?"

"Our relationship started there, madam, but we went to the same high school together." Fuuko answered.

"Really? And what did you think of Tokiya the first time you saw him? Arrogant? Cold? Rich? Intelligent? Handsome?"

Tokiya felt a lump in his throat. His grandmother could be ruthless. Fuuko was the only woman he had introduced to her and he expected that Taka would be tough when she placed his fiancée on the hot seat, but witnessing how it played out in reality was enough to make him break into cold sweat.

Fuuko shrugged adorably. "All of the above, madam."

"I thought my grandson incapable of falling in love." Taka commented.

"Come on, _obaasan_. Don't start." Tokiya reached for the tray of appetizers and helped himself.

"Same here, but he had a major crush on Yanagi Sakoshita when I first met him."

Tokiya promptly choked on the piece of ham he was swallowing. He had already forgotten that part.

"Who is this Yanagi?"

"My best friend." Fuuko answered. "Tokiya says she looks exactly like Mifuyu."

"Interesting. Tell me more." His grandmother did not bother to veil the interest in her voice.

"Tokiya? Would you like to say something?" Fuuko remembered what her mother said about couples sharing their joys and pains, ups and downs. She was in the hot seat, might as well share the space with him.

"Sure. She's happily married to Recca Hanabishi and they have a two year old son named Eita."

"Recca? I only know of one person named Recca. Oka and Kagerou's son from the stories."

"That Recca. Unfortunately, the one and only." Tokiya confirmed.

Taka's hands trembled. There was so much more to this wedding and this girl than she had ever imagined. She was slightly ashamed that she had wrote Fuuko off to be one of those notorious gold diggers who did not really love her grandson. For once in her life, she was glad she was mistaken.

"Recca is a friend of yours, Tokiya?"

"Recca was foremost Fuuko's rival in high school and I didn't like him at first." Tokiya responded.

"Now they're best friends." Fuuko said happily.

Tokiya raised a brow at her.

"Or not. He's in denial, ma'am. But ever since we moved back home after university, they were inseparable."

"Tokiya, you are now best friends with the son of Hokage's most famous leader?" Taka turned to her grandson for validation.

Tokiya winced. "Well, I wouldn't use those terms."

"Excuse me, this is a little too much to take in. I need to drink." On cue, Okemai assisted her with her cup of tea. "You see, Fuuko, I am still recovering from my second stroke. I usually feel tired after long conversations, but not this one. I would like to know more."

Tokiya liked how lunch was going. He was able to relax a little. The servants served soup. Taka led them to say grace and then Tokiya motioned to dismiss the servants.

"There is something I need to tell you confidentially, _obaasan._ Brace yourself."

"Yes, go ahead." Taka replied calmly, but Tokiya sensed uneasiness underneath her tone. "You are not going to tell me that you two are expecting, are you?"

Tokiya burst out laughing and Fuuko joined in. Fuuko cast Tokiya a pointed glance as if saying, YOU _answer your grandma's question._

Tokiya cleared his throat. "_Obaasan, _you, my parents, and Mifuyu have raised me well. You know I'm not like that."

Taka let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "I am glad to hear that. Now, what did you want to tell me?"

Tokiya held his grandmother's gaze. "The _fuujin_ chose Fuuko for its master before the madogous were destroyed."

Taka pressed a hand to her chest to appease her weak heart. The fuujin? Impossible! She looked at Fuuko with newfound admiration. This was no ordinary woman that her Tokiya would marry.

"Is that right?" She asked Fuuko.

"Yes, ma'am." Fuuko said respectfully.

Taka waved a hand dismissively. "None of that. From now on, you must call me _obaasan_. You two should be married immediately."


End file.
